mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 3374
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3374 Plot: Soap Opera Parodies Air Date: April 20, 1995 Season: Season 26 (1994 - 1995) Sponsors: K, V, 1 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird lists what the viewer will see today: some daytime dramas, Sonny Friendly’s traveling game show and himself in a sunflower play. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In an episode of “As the World Takes Turns”, Gina tries to call Jesse on the Hooper's Store payphone, but Telly and Zoe want to say hi to him over the phone. They take turns in saying hello to him, but when Gina’s turn comes, the operator tells her she needs to deposit another quarter, leading into an argument between Telly and Zoe over who will do it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"We Are Kids From Far and Wide": Jittar, who lives in Thailand, describes the holiday of Songkran. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A child in a classroom draws a picture of her dog Puck, and goes over the care required to keep a pet. A Bert and Baby Fozzie plush can be seen in the little girl's bedroom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word CAT is shown, followed by a black cat sitting on a chair. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about their CATs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: Mr. Johnson gets a different waiter for a change, a light blue monster named Piño. Then Grover comes by and argues with Piño over which one of them is serving Mr. Johnson. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two men, one named Virgil Veep, discuss the letter V as they stand atop a capital V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In an episode of “The Young and the Vestless”, Big Bird recites a poem about the letter V to Ruthie, but needs her vest for part of it. After he recites his poem, he wagons his way away, forgetting to return Ruthie’s vest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin: kids play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on the violin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jim Thurman sings Calcutta Joe. Animation by Buzzco Associates, Inc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spaceship Surprise The crew lands on the Planet CH, where they are greeted by Chunky Cheese. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below. Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Farmer McFay is very sleepy because she only slept for 5 hours. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Something's missing ... is it a frog or a dog? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "Don't Waste Water." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Los Lobos sings "Elmo and the Lavender Moon." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl thinks she hears a monster doing a cha-cha outside her window, but it's only the wind and crickets. Her snores frighten the real monster. Artist: Deanna Morse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A park ranger speaks to a group of kids about trees and the fruits that come from them. Then all the kids hug a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|This is a big letter V (limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: V for Vacuum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie wants to borrow Herbert Birdsfoot's vacuum cleaner, but he worries about how Herbert will respond. Maybe Herbert's taking a bath, and he'll be so angry at Ernie for interrupting him that he'll tell everyone to never loan Ernie anything ever again! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animals who eat crunchy things have nice teeth. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The boss of Muzby's Treetop Flowers tells his secretary that he doesn't want any calls unless they're important. Employee Henry tries to make an important call while hanging out on a limb. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper asks, "Would ya like one?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hortense beats one drum. Artist: Michael Sporn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sonny Friendly arrives in the Fix-It-Shop as part of his traveling game show – “The Number One Game”, with Maria as his contestant. She refuses to play along. Her task is to find something that resembles the number one. She begins wagging her finger at him, making her finger look like the number one. Her prize is a fancy pair of shoes, which Maria finds suitable. However, since it’s “The Number One Game”, she can only keep one shoe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Mad Goat Song" Artist: Derek Lamb. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about how many things they can do now that they're five years old. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Latin rhythm) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|On a tropical island, Bert, Cookie, Grover and a Caribbean Anything Muppet back-up band sing "Take a Rest." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|K - Key |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Girls dance and chant about K. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form a capital and lowercase K as a queen and a jack tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie talks about the differences between himself and his cousin, Ernestine. He can't find anything that they have in common -- until he hears Ernestine laugh. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|14 Karat Soul sings about what's "Down Below the Street." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man teaches his dog Rover how to read the word SIT. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn hosts a pageant about growing a sunflower. Gabi, Lexine and two other children play the flowers that bloom in springtime, but the sunflower (played by Big Bird) is sad that he is the last to grow. But, by the end of the summer, he grows to be the largest flower of all. The audience cheers as Maria announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide